


Enmaided

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hypnotism, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: Sometimes people get lazy and want other people to do things for them.Whether they're conscious of it or not.





	Enmaided

The apartment door opened and Sofia smiled, giving Andrew a friendly nod as she entered. "Hey Andrew, how's-" She froze, lip curling up in disgust. "Geez. This place is a pig sty."

Sofia had been Andrew's friend since high school and a tomboy for the entire time he knew her. She grew her hair out as much as she wore skirts - which is to say, never - and was the darling of the track team up until she broke her knee. Even then, she recovered fully, and after graduating still ran two miles a day.

She was also neater than Andrew, though that wasn't saying much. Few people if any had a pile of laundry in their living room.

"I've been meaning to clean up," Andrew replied lamely.

"Yeah?" She folded her arms across her chest. "For how long?"

"Well, I mean..." He gestured to the laundry. "It doesn't smell yet."

Sofia glanced down at it, wrinkling her nose.

"Much."

"So," she began in a bid to change the subject, "wha'd you find that was so amazin'?"

"Oh, that!" Andrew turned, heading into his bedroom. "I found an app."

"You could've linked it to me."

"It's something I wanted to show you in person." A few seconds later he returned, tapping on the screen of his smartphone. Stopping in front of Sofia he held it up for her to see, revealing a screen covered in a scintillating, swirling pattern of colors. "See?"

"What is this?" she asked, regarding it curiously. "It looks like the old Winamp thing."

"The visualizer? No, it's a little different."

"How so?" A second later a thought hit her. "Ohhhh, I get it. Is this supposed to hypnotize me?"

"Maybe."

Still watching she said, "I mean, I could stare right at it and it wouldn't do anything."

"That's right," he said. "So you're just going to keep staring."

"Sure." Her eyes were fixated on the screen. "But it's not for real, though."

"Well then, you don't need to be so guarded."

"Yeah." Sofia visibly relaxed, shoulders lowering; there was something oddly soothing about Andrew's voice. "It's kind of nice to look at."

"It is. It makes you feel calm."

"I feel calm," she repeated, arms going slack by her sides.

"Like your thoughts are slipping away."

"Like my..." For a second her brow furrowed, ever so slightly. "No," she slurred. "Should think..."

"Not thinking means not worrying. You don't like worrying, do you?"

Her head turned to either side ever so slightly, attention still drawn to the device.

"So just relax. Let your mind empty."

Sofia's lips parted as her jaw went slack, eyes growing glassy and unfocused.

"That's right. No worries, no concerns. Thinking is hard, so let someone else do the thinking for you." Andrew quietly studied her for a few seconds before lowering the smartphone, waving one hand in front of her face and noting the lack of any reaction as she gently swayed back and forth. "Alright. Sofia, I want you to follow my instructions."

 

*****

 

Sofia opened the apartment door, bowing deeply at the new visitor. "Welcome."

Kevin gaped at Sofia, or more specifically, her outfit: A maid's dress with an ankle-length skirt, a long white apron, white stockings, black Mary Janes, and a frilled headdress. It was probably the most -unnatural- thing he had seen in ages.

She looked at him oddly. "Is something the matter?"

"N... n-no?" he stammered. "Um. Is Andrew here?"

"Of course." She turned to the side, gesturing. "Please, enter." As Kevin walked past Andrew stepped out of his room, and Sofia turned her attention to him. "Master, you have a guest. Shall I put on coffee?"

"Please."

As Sofia headed for the kitchen, Kevin scanned the room. There were significantly fewer fast food boxes, the floor looked mopped, and the pile of laundry had been cleaned, folded neatly, and moved to a basket. Glancing after Sofia he leaned in towards Andrew. "What's going on?"

"Sofia's cleaning my apartment."

"In -that?-" he asked, pointing.

"Well, she's a little... hypnotized."

"You hypnotized her?"

"A little."

"Ohhhhh." He nodded to himself. "So if she does whatever you want did you... you know."

Andrew's eyes turned this way and that as he mulled it over before turning back towards Kevin, uncomprehending. "Know what?"

"-You- know."

"I actually don't."

"...oh."

"Why, what did you mean?"

He gave a helpless shrug. "I don't know. I thought you knew."

"Oh."

There was a pregnant silence before Kevin spoke up again.

"So why do you own a maid uniform?"

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should have done more research into hypno stories before writing this than none at all.


End file.
